Tu n'es plus un bébé
by Miikichin
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Yaya. Comprendra-t-elle enfin qu'elle ne peut rester un bébé à jamais ?


Les personnages de Shugo Chara ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Résumé : C'est l'anniversaire de Yaya. Comprendra-t-elle enfin qu'elle ne peut pas rester un bébé à jamais ?

* * *

**Tu n'es plus un bébé !**

Par une belle journée d'été, le grand jour était enfin venu. Yaya était à quelques heures d'avoir 15 ans. On avait beau l'encourager et la féliciter, elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle continuait de bouder en affirmant vouloir rester enfant toute sa vie.

Malgré ces quelques désaccords, personne n'arriva à la dissuader d'inviter le plus de gens possible pour son anniversaire, ni même de s'incruster chez son amie Amu, qui avait les parents les plus cool. C'est ainsi que la pauvre Amu se retrouva à ouvrir la porte de sa maison aux invités de Yaya. Celle-ci, déjà toute excitée sur le canapé n'attendait que le moment où elle pourrait se jeter sur la table à manger. Les Shugo Chara s'amusaient entre eux, ils avaient même invité Yoru. Bizarrement, Ikuto ne se montra pas. L'anniversaire de Yaya devait être le moindre de ses soucis.

Yaya avait invité tous les gardiens et quelques amies de sa classe. Ces dernières, invitées à la fête d'anniversaire de Yaya chez Hinamori Amu, n'avait pas réfléchit à deux fois avant de venir. Amu mit la musique, remplit les saladiers de toutes sortes de bonbons en attendant les retardataires. Il ne manquait plus que Nagihiko et Tadase. Lorsque ceux-ci arrivèrent, ils avaient préparé une première surprise pour la fête.

Amu ouvrit la porte, prête à gronder les deux garçons pour leur retard, quand elle vit, aux côtés de Tadase, non pas Nagihiko, mais Nadeshiko. Celle-ci souriait.

- Nadeshiko ? Fit Amu avant de refermer la porte et de s'y adosser.

Yaya tourna la tête vers elle et s'approcha en sautillant.

- Ils sont là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je…

- Amu-chin !! Ouvre-leur !

La jeune fille poussa Amu de la porte pour l'ouvrir brusquement. En apercevant à son tour Nadeshiko, elle lui sauta au cou en criant. Amu n'en revenait toujours pas et les autres gardiens s'approchèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Kukai lança un regard désapprobateur à Tadase qui riait de l'attitude de Yaya. Les autres invitées se poussaient pour apercevoir Nadeshiko.

Les arrivants entrèrent, et Amu s'approcha de Nadeshiko pour les explications. Elle avait juste eut le temps de passer pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Yaya. Elle repartait le lendemain. Mentir ainsi à ses amies ne plaisait pas à Nagihiko, mais voir les visages de tout le monde aussi joyeux lui fit vite oublier son côté garçon. Il se mêla aux autres avec la même nature calme qu'il avait toujours montrer.

La fête battait son plein quand Amu, qui avait retiré non sans mal Yaya des bols de sucreries, réclama l'attention de tout le monde pour le gâteau. Sa mère plaça l'énorme pâtisserie confectionnée avec l'aide indispensable de Suu au centre de la table et commença à en découper les parts. C'est alors que tout le monde se mit à chanter la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire. L'intéressée s'approcha du gâteau et souffla dessus sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Nadeshiko prenait des photos quand Kukai s'exclama.

- Maintenant Yaya tu n'es plus un bébé !

- Yaya restera toujours un bébé ! Répliqua la gardienne offensée pendant que tout le monde autour se taisait.

- Dechu ! Ajouta Pepe-chan qui avait cessé de poursuivre Yoru avec les autres.

Les camarades de classes de Yaya se demandèrent se qui n'allait pas. Amu posa une main sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

- Mais voyons Yaya tu ne peux pas rester enfant toute ta vie ! Tu n'aime pas nous voir, jouer avec nous ou sortir en ville ? Et cette fête tu aurait préféré qu'on ne l'organise pas ?

- Hein ?

- Ben oui ! Si tu restes bébé tu ne sortiras plus jamais ! Tu devras rester au lit et tu ne pourra plus manger de bonbons ! Renchérit Kukai en comprenant la bêtise qu'il avait faite en abordant le sujet.

Nadeshiko s'approcha et tendit un paquet à son amie.

- Si la prochaine fois que je viens, tu ne le portes pas, je t'en voudrais toute ma vie !

Yaya leva les yeux vers ses invités. Ils avaient tous sortit un plus ou moins gros paquet cadeau de leurs affaires. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina et elle s'assit sur le sol pour recevoir les présents oubliant sur le champs de défendre sa position d'enfant.

Lorsque la fête se refroidit, Yaya dormait à poing fermés sur le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même la tête reposant sur Nadeshiko. La plupart des invités s'en allèrent discrètement en laissant à Amu et Nadeshiko le soin de s'occuper du reste.

- Yaya ne changera jamais…Soupira Amu.

Nadeshiko sourit.

- Pepe-chan a encore de longues années à vivre, avec elle.

Nadeshiko baissa les yeux sur le haut que portait désormais Yaya. Il y était inscrit en lettre capitale _BIG SIS. _

* * *

_Voilà donc bon, c'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent, j'espère que ceux qui liront mon One-Shot n'hésiteront pas à m'aidez pour améliorer mon style d'écriture ou si j'ai fait des erreurs. _

_Comme je suis débutante, j'ai évité le "Amuto" parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire quelque chose comme ça sans tourner dans le ridicule. _

_Pour le cadeau de Nagihiko, je voulait qu'il lui offre quelque chose qui représente l'âge de Yaya, qui lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était grande. J'ai hésité longtemps, à la fin je n'ai trouvé que ça. Je trouve pas super, et vous ? _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! _


End file.
